


The Green Cloak

by SaeKree (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Loki makes friends!, M/M, Odin bashing, Thor Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SaeKree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki runs from parents who don't want him near any of their children and Loki stumbles into a seamstress shop where he meets an honest boy who sees everything he sees and he also finds the most amazing Green cloth he has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> So I created this new character and I tried really hard not to make him a mary sue, cause no one likes mary sues. This is a first meeting story. NOT BETA'D, Loki's not mine hes Marvels....blah blah blah. Also I'm sorry about the shortness I was writing this while I was supposed to be doing history work.

The Green Cloak  
by: Sae Kree

Ranulf was stacking different cloths that his father had just made in order of colour, as he often did when his father was delivering an order. He looked over to the door as it opened loudly.  
A small boy dashed through the door and Ranulf caught a glimpse of green eyes. The boy curled up into a corner of the shop, seeminlgy trying to hide from the world. Ranulf contemplated going to the boy but decided that it was a better idea to leave him until he calmed down.  
It took a while but eventually the boys body stopped shaking. ranulf thought that he was sobbing but when he stood his eyes were clear and there were no signs of tears.  
"Hello." Ranulf greeeted the boy, who jerked around to stare at him. "My name is Ranulf. My dad owns this shop but I help out sometimes. I'm practicing to take over someday."  
The boy stared around for a moment taking in all of the cloths that adorned the many shelves and counters.  
"Did you make any of these?" The boy asked regally. He seemed to be a little lord, learned and mannered, nothing like how Ranulf was raised. Ranulf moved to a cuboard at the back of the room and pulled some green cloth from it.  
"This is the only thing I made. It's weaved from mermaid hair and enchcanted by me with every protection and other enchantment I could think of." Ranulf answered the small boy. The boy reached out and touched the soft cloth.  
"Protection? Did you cast the enchantment to provent ripping?" The boy asked. Ranulf nodded  
"To prevent dirtying?"  
"Yes."  
"To prevent stain?"  
"Every stain but wine." The boy nodded and caressed the cloth again. He nibbled his lip which Ranulf found adorable.  
"How much does it cost?" Ranulf was taken aback. His work wasn't nearly as good as his fathers and for any noble, even one who looked to be 6, was a great achievement.  
"I....Well I never expected to sell it so it doesn't really have a price..." Ranulf answered slowly. The boy cocked his head to the side as if contemplating something.  
"Make it into a cloak." Was his answer after a few moments of thoguht.  
"What?"  
"Make the cloth into a cloak and I will pay you 5 gold." Usually the cloth made of mermaid hair cost 43 silver and the extra to make it into a piece of clothing cost 52 silver which didn't even add up to 1 gold (100 silver to 1 gold).  
"That's.....that's too much! It only costs 95 silvers!" Ranulf announced in astonishment. The boy stared at him again causing Ranulf to twitch in aprehension.  
You're an honest Person aren't you Ranulf?" The boy asked. Ranulf flushed and turned his head away in a pout.  
"It's not that....I..." Ranulf wasn't sure how to answer, so he stumbled over his words and stuttered.  
"I'll give you 2 gold. 1 gold for the cloak and 1 gold for ignoring my moment of weakness." Ranulf blinked for a moment then finally sighed and accepted his defeated.  
"As you wish. The cloak will be finished in about an hour if you would like to come back." The boy glanced at the floor sadly and Ranulf paused for a moment.  
"Or you could stay and watch....to make sure I make it correctly." Ranulf gave him an alternative that didn't hurt his pride and which caused the little boy to look up in happiness.  
"Yes I think I will do that."   
The boys sat side by side in the back room of the shop, Ranulf stopping every once in a while to help someone in the front of the shop. The boy watched closely as Ranulf worked, but he watched the actual process less the he watched Ranulf himself.  
Ranulf seemed like a kind man, the type of person the boy usually looked down on for being naive and idiotic, because Loki knew what life was, he knew how hard it could be and Ranulf seemed to live an easy life.  
"What's your view on the royal family?" The boy questioned. Ranulf glanced at himfor a moment before turning back to his work.  
"That depends on whos listening." Ranulf answered. The boy was shocked that he got that much out of Ranulf.  
"Pardon?"  
"If it was a royal guard I would say, 'they are an amazing family of rulers and I wouldn't want any other monarch ruling us.'" Was Ranulfs answer. The boy paused in thought before speaking slowly.  
"What would you answer to someone who couldn't throw you in jail for treason?" The boy asked. Ranulf gave him a side long glance before sighing softly.  
"I would say our all father is a bastard who will step on anyone to get what he wants. He insists that we stay peacful with jotunheim but truly I think he is just waiting for a war to happen. His mother was a Jotun, at least thats what my great- great grandfather says. The heir to the throne, the blond idiot who's headstrong and thinks everything can be solved with a fight, he will not make a good king, not until he learns that fights cannot. Also anyone who wears that garish shade of red should just drop off of Asgard."  
The boy watched Ranulf again, surprised that, despit his simple life, he seemed to understand that the ruling family was full of idiots.  
"What of the second son?" he asked needing to know what people thought.  
"The second son? A wonderful mage I heard for that alone he is worth far more then his idiot father and buffon of a brother." Ranulf answered still staring at his work.  
The boy tried to keep a straight face he really did but before long he just ahd to laugh, and so he did. Ranulf glanced at him in shock for a moment before laughing as well.  
"It really is a garish colour of red isn't it?" The boy laughed.  
When the cloak was done the boy handed over his gold and left, giving the small building a once over before wandering away, the new green cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders.  
A week later every citizen of Asgard was expected outside of their homes and shops to watch as the royal family rode past them on horses. The rulers had plans to visit the queen, Frigga's, Brother. Ranulf was standing on the small dirt pathway bordly waiting until he could go back into the shop and continue working.  
cheers started half way down the street and Ranulf prepared himself to act like he cared when he saw the flutter of a familiar green cloak. Ranulfs eyes flew wide as he met the smirking green eyes of the second prince Loki as he rode past in the green cloak that he had bought from Ranulf a week earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> If this story goes places I might consider writing a second meeting or a continuation of this story who knows and just so you know Loki looks to be physically 6 Though I think I mentioned that. Ranulf is about 9-10 R&R more reviews the more likely I am to continue this.


End file.
